Her World Expanded
by BlackCavern
Summary: After regaining his memories, Robin doesn't know what sort of relationship he and Morgan should have. He cared about her, he really did, but he's not quite sure that he can fit the mold of the father he knows she wants. Sequal to In Her World
1. Chapter 1

Robin wasn't really sure what to do with the girl when they first met. She had mistaken him for her father, and if he were to be honest, he had thought she was just a little bit off kilter. But having encountered their army's children from the future, he had been in a rather open-minded state at the time. He was even more surprised when she had poured out her story to him only to bolt and resettle herself as nothing more than an ordinary soldier.

Yes, Morgan was a rather strange girl. A very sweet and energetic girl but still very very strange.

He had been content leaving their relationship as one of tactitian and soldier during the war, after all, he had no time for family drama. But now that everything was calming down and he had settled into the rebuilding routine, it was much harder to avoid the issue.

It was more than a little jarring when he would see Morgan laughing happily only for her expression to change into a sad nostalgic smile the moment she spotted him. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl or that he was disappointed in her; quite the opposite, he was very much impressed with her personality and abilities. She was quite the tactitian despite her default impulsive and fiery behavior. It must have taken a great deal of self control to go through with her promise to keep her distance. Morgan wasn't the problem at all, it was definetly Robin.

It wasn't too awkward before he had regained his memories. It was a little weird to be sure as he knew nothing of her and she knew nothing but him, but he absolutely needed to compartmentalize and couldn't afford to think deeper. However, now that Robin could remember a few things from the future of despair, one little detail kept nagging at him: this wasn't the first time Morgan had been propelled into the future with only the memory of her father.

Robin felt a small sentimental grin form on his lips before he even realized what he was doing. He truly did enjoy Morgan's company in the bad future, the blue haired little spit fire that seem to be radiating rainbows even in the darkest of times. Some of it must have been a defense mechanism but it was still quite amazing none the less. Back then, he had forgotten what lonliness felt like after it had been a constant pain for so long. Even without him noticing, his interactions with Morgan had eased the burden a little. Robin frowned, it was never easy to think about the bad future. Not only did it disturb a dual sense of pseudo-resentment and guilt, it also didn't mesh well in his head. It was almost like when he first returned, memories were breaking over him like a sledge hammer, and he couldn't stand to look into a mirror and be faced with his new-or rather old-red eyes.

Robin heaved a sigh, he really had no right to complain, especially compaired to poor Morgan. But what he could he do about it? When the other children from the future were found, their parents at the very least looked a decernably older than they were. Chrom and Sumia in particular, were already parents.

But Robin?

He could not be more than a few years older than Morgan, he was in her age group.

But he liked the girl so much, both now and in the bad future. The few talks they've managed to have were a nice break from the trials of rebuilding. Robin really did enjoy their verbal sparring matches, Morgan's seemingly endless vat of energy versus Robin's more steady train of thought.

The most he could say for their relationship at the moment was one of master and apprentice. Maybe.

He did his best to hide it, but Robin couldn't erase the horrible guilt he felt. He cared about Morgan, but he cared about alot of people. And not to mention that this wouldn't be the first time that someone sought him out as a father figure.

He was no longer a manakete but still held the bearing and memories. It wasn't much of a surprise when both Nowi and Tiki gravitate towards him in the past months, after all, there were precious few manakete left in the world. Maybe in a way it made sense, he had spent a great deal of time with Nowi during the war, and he had had previous relations with Tiki's mother. Despite the fact that his relationship with Naga would probably never be friendly, at least it served as a connection point for Tiki who had little experience with family. More than one person had commented that Robin had an old soul, and now that it was actually confirmed to be fact, maybe he just acted older than he should've.

The easiest thing would just be to continue as a role model for Morgan, but Robin was painfully aware that she wanted more than that. If being her master wasn't enough, the next simpliest choice woud be to offer to be some sort of older brother or cousin. She would probably accept that but Robin could feel his insides twisting at the very idea. Just imagine, the person you identify as your father changing his family relations. That would be worse than just doing nothing.

Robin could sympathize with her, after all, he has had a rather complicated history with his own parents. He never knew his real parents, he was raised by his grandfather Medeus, and despite all the destruction the Shadow Dragon caused, he still had more fond memories of Medeus than harsh ones. The parents of his human body..well...there was Validar who was more of a servant than a parent. And his human mother, she was a good woman who stole him away from the Grimleal, wanting to provide a more peaceful life for him.

No, it wouldn't be fair to just leave things as they were. But if he did something that he himself wasn't comfortable with, it would do more harm than good.

Well, he could at least talk to the girl, couldn't he? Spell out his misgivings and let her have a say in it. Yes, that was the best thing to do.

Robin had a fair clue to where Morgan was. Being more boyish than some of her more feminine counterparts, she had really taken a shine to Lucina who was teaching her the sword and how to be a self assured lady (or as Morgan called it, "be more girly but still kick ass"). Lucina's little sister, Cynthia, seemed more than delighted to have someone who was just as willing to play pranks as she was. Robin passed his hand over his eyes, hopefully little Lucy would keep Lucina's level headedness despite being born in a different future.

"Morgan?" he called, as he walked into the training field.

A practice sword came spinning at him so quickly that it was a blur. Instinctively, he batted it away, but alarm had released Grima's strength and the sword was split clean in half.

"Sorry, I'll fix that." he mumbled, stooping to pick up the pieces.

"Fath-I mean, Robin!" Morgan beamed, "Good thing you showed up when you did! Miss Lucina was just about to clobber me."

"Is that right?" Robin tossed the sword pieces to the side, "You remember what I told you about tactical retreats right?"

"You mean running away?" Lucina piped up, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not running away, it's advancing in the other direction." Robin deadpanned back, "Morgan, mind if we have a chat?"

"Sure thing! But I need to wash off first." Morgan replied cheerily, there was no disguising the light of excitement at his request for her, "I'll stop by your office in a bit!"

She bolted off so quickly that she could probably outrun an Elwind spell, her blue hair-which was tied in a short ponytail-bobbing behind her.

"Well, she's certaintly a bundle of energy." Lucina said fondly as she set her own practice sword down next to the destroyed pieces, "You see, this is why no one spars with you anymore, they're terrified of being smashed in half if you so much as backhand them."

"That's not true." Robin insisted quickly, "Lon'qu completely flattened me yesterday."

"Well that's Lon'qu, he's fast enough to do that sort of thing." Lucina looked him up and down, "You seem kind of tense."

"Yeah, I need to get some things off my chest." Robin replied.

It was good that he could talk to Lucina so easily, it was her for matters of emotion and Chrom for anything else. Chrom was a great listener in his own right but he lacked finesse in some of the more trivial things that came up in Robin's mind, not to mention that Robin had no intention of piling his concerns on to the Exalt. So it was more of a blessing than ever that he had managed to develop the kind of comradery with Lucina that he did.

"She's a bright girl, you know. She's happy enough just to be acknowledged by you." Lucina said softly, "More than anything, she wants to know that you're there, that you're alive and that you won't leave."

"I know." Robin felt a pang of sadness, "Lucina...do you...do you feel older? Since the war ended, I mean."

"Well, it's been a year."

"No, I mean mentally." he elborated, "Do you truly feel like an adult? Do you feel that if it were required of you, that you could take charge of your own household, of your own family name, that in relation to everyone else, you could be the adult?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Lucina's eyes widened a little at Robin's sudden increase in agitation, "Don't you?"

"I should. I really should. I've been around for thousands of years." Robin shook his head, "But during that time, I've either been alone or under my grandfather's care. I don't feel like a child, but...I don't know. Shouldn't there be a moment when you feel like you've crossed an age barrier? Everyone who has found one of their children in the future seem to have aged up overnight and accepted them without question. But there's something...I remembered something that...I just-"

"Calm down, Robin." Lucina gave him a rough clap on the shoulder, jolting him out of his ramblings, "We all know that you're memories haven't exactly been coming back easily, just tell me."

"You won't like what I have to say." Robin said, fixing his gaze onto his shoes.

"I've accepted you, past and future. Try me."

"Alright." Robin took a deep breath, "Many people have speculated that Morgan came from a seperate future than you and the other children. But that's only half true. In the future of despair, she was there, she appeared there the same way that she appeared here, an amnesiac with no memory of anyone but her father. And she sought me out. She...she served me. I can still remember her eyes, it was enough for her just to be by my side, she didn't remember anyone else so her desire to find me trumped everything around her."

"I...see." Lucina nodded slowy, trying to catch Robin's eye, "I know the terrible sorrow that comes from losing a parent. She must have felt that it was the only way to find some kind of stability."

"Yes, and at the time, I took her in. I don't know why, perhaps I was even more alone than I thought. I cared for her, you know, I really did. But back then...I don't know what sort of relation it was. I was the...the Fell Dragon who was focused on revenge for all my years of suffering, she wanted to tag along and I let her." Robin sighed, "But don't you see? I'm not the father she remembers. She comes from a time period where Robin was a human, I can sense manakete and that girl doesn't have a single drop of dragon blood in her system."

"Perhaps she came from a time period where you never regained your memories." Lucina suggested.

"Maybe." Robin had considered that possibility before but it was comforting to hear it from someone else. "But in that case, her father and I would still be two different people. Grima didn't exist in her original future so while her Robin might have my personality and appearance, we share different building blocks."

Lucina took his arm and the two of them began to walk down the hall. "As a third party, I'll tell you this. Morgan needs something from you, that's a given. But I think you might have already fullfilled it by talking to her, smiling at her, and just accepting her presence. I think you should push aside your fears and look at the situation with no handicaps from the past or future. Even if her father is different from you, my father and everyone else's parents from the future were different as well. You care for her, and that's a starting point like no other."

Robin looked at Lucina in awe, "You know, you definetly have gotten older."

"Hey!" Lucina swatted him playfully, "You should know better than insulting a lady's age."

"It was a compliment!" Robin said in mock hurt.

"You're the one to talk. If you're going by human years then you should be a fossil." Lucina laughed.

"If that's the case then you should respect your elders, young lady." Robin slung his arm over Lucina's neck and pulled her down.

"If you want me to treat you like an old man then you'd better work on looking more feeble." Lucina countered his move easily, pinning his arm behind his back before letting go.

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes before Robin finally said, "You know, so much has changed but somehow, things still seem remarkably the same."

"You mean like how you still wear that old coat?"

He wasn't wearing it at the moment but Robin's old hierophant's coat was still hung lovingly in his room.

"It's for sentimental reasons." Robin quickly dodged the topic, thinking about his coat just served to remind of the consultation at Plegia that was to happen in two days. Despite Plegia being cleaned up nicely, Grimleal was stronger than ever. It didn't send him into a bitter miasma anymore but he could still feel an instinctive tightening in his chest at the sight.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Robin. You don't think you're an adult? Then why are you a cornerstone of the reconstruction effort?" Lucina reminded, "Give yourself some credit."

The two chatted cheerfully as they walked down the hall until something hit Robin like a ton of bricks. He stopped dead in his tracks, nearly tripping up Lucina.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"I just had a horrible thought." Robin said quietly, his eyes wide.

"What? Don't keep me in suspense."

Robin closed his eyes for a moment, "Just who do you suppose Morgan's mother is?"

"W-well...I haven't thought about that." Lucina admitted, looked stunned herself, "You were different in her time so...um..."

"She doesn't remember I don't want to know about an alternate me's love life it's probably horrible and cringe worthy end of story let's not think about it." Robin said hastily in one breath.

* * *

**AN: After writing In Her World, I did want to keep exploring what sort of relationship Morgan and Awakened!Robin would have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For the record, blue is the default color of Morgan's hair. Also, while Morgan's father and Robin are not completely different people, they are also not the same person. Time travel really screws things up, doesn't it?**

* * *

Robin flipped through the finance folder for the fourth time in the last five minutes. Any peace of mind he had gotten from his chat with Lucina flew right out the window once the door to his office closed. He was finished with his paper work, yet put a file in front of him and he couldn't resist double checking it. So maybe the accusations that Robin was an obsessive micromanager did have some merit after all.  
He hated finances, anything that had to do with money would never go smoothly. People would never finish within the cost boundries that were given to them and they would never finish on time no matter what their deadline was. Not to mention the monarchs who were miraculously reappearing combined with those who were abdicating.

Gangrel had all but tossed the possibility of regaining his throne aside and swore off ever beoming king again in utter disgust. Okay, that was fair. Plegia could use a fresh start, though Robin had been hearing some rumors that the chosen candidate for king wasn't quite working out.

Old man Walhart, who seemed to have popped up out of nowhere toward the end of the war, was resuming power; the guy was like a cockroach in armor.

Ylisse had Chrom, Chon'sin had Say'ri, and Regna Ferox had the Khans. Well, at least some countries were stable, if still battered.

Robin didn't know what he had been expecting, he had seen countless wars in his time but he had never aided in the recovery process before. He was faintly aware that time use to move much faster for him, but now he had clocked in on human time. Goodness knows how long this whole thing would take.

Just as he was about to review the finance folder for the fifth time, his office door slammed open.

"Robin!" Morgan zipped right up to him and slammed her hands on his desk, "I have a question!"

"Yes?" Robin asked tentatively, leaning back a little in shock.

"Is it true that manakete eat people?" she pratically shouted, "Because Anna just told me that one time, Lady Tiki threatened to eat her!"

Robin couldn't help but feel mildly alarmed at just how excited Morgan seemed to be, considering what she was asking after all. How much sugar does this girl consume per day?

"Well, I know some manakete who have. But it's rather difficult to consider something a food source when it's screaming a language that you can understand." Robin explained once Morgan stopped leaning over his table, there were sharp objects to land on.

"How about you?" Morgan persisted, "Did you ever eaten a person? Was it good?"

"I can't recall ever eating a human, but then again, can you remember what you ate for breakfast a week ago?" Robin said semi-seriously, "But if I do it now, it'll be cannibalism, so I can't really go beyond that."

"Oh, right! Cannibalism!" Morgan made a show of nodding knowingly, "But you're not completely human, so it'll only be partial cannibalism, right? Still, based on the connective tissues of human muscles, maybe we'd taste like chicken."

"Don't try it." Robin shot back, "There's a reason why when cows eat other cows, they go mad."

It honestly unnerved him a little at how easily Morgan was taking his origins in stride, not unlike when they met in the future. When he first returned after slaying his future self, he had been washed away in a torrent of emotional dissonance. His head was so busy trying to process an unnatural amount of memories and information that it had taken him some time to realize that certain people-despite keeping the information within those who have fought Chrom's army-were more than a little put off by who he really was. It had stung horribly, to be looked at like he was a freak of nature. It was true that he had been bred this way for a purpose, but nothing made it stick like seeing it in the eyes of the people he trusted. Over time, when they realized that he wasn't about to go insane, they relaxed a little. But Robin knew that the only reason things went as easily as they did was because, for the most part, he still acted like himself. He still had the same quirks and habits as he use to; perhaps he was a bit more melancholy at times and had a new set of skills, but he was still Robin. But beneath the surface, Robin could feel a dormant personality that was shoved forcibly into the deepest depths of his soul. They were the pieces that were more Grima than Robin, the memories and idiosyncracities that would have changed his character the most. He had to keep them supressed, for the good of everyone, including himself.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Morgan tilted her head, "You're getting that look again."

"Hm?" Robin blinked, "What look?"

"This weird blank expression, like you're sad but you don't really feel it."

"Oh...I see, I'm sorry." Robin said, "So, I wanted to speak with you."

"Mhm! I rushed here as fast as I could!" Morgan's smile immediately returned, just now Robin noticed that her hair was still damp. In her hurry, she must've neglected drying off properly. She plopped down in the chair closest to the desk, folded her hands, and craned her neck forward, not unlike an eager student.

"Well...let's see...how do I start." Robin began slowly. He had gotten sidetracked in his talk with Lucina and didn't plan out what he was going to say. "Tell me about your father." he finally said.

"Dad?" Morgan looked confused for a moment, before she brushed it aside and began to chatter once more, "Dad taught me everything I know about magic and tactics. He was really strict and said that if I wanted him to be my teacher, then I'd better really want to learn. But it was still loads of fun, we cracked jokes all the time while we were studying. We'd have this weekly challenge where I'd hide something of his and he'd have to find it. He showed me a bunch of sword techniques but he really was more magicky than anything else."

Robin nodded, he had heard all this before, "So, what did your father do? What was his job? It doesn't sound like you lived in a time of war."

"No." Morgan fell silent, screwing up her eyes as she wracked her brain, "I think he worked as a foreign policy advisor, so I guess for him, it was more about preventing war than waging it. It's really weird but I can't really remember much of where I was, I can't remember the town I lived in or even my room, I can't really visualize anything."

"My apologies, forget it." Robin sighed, "I didn't mean to hit a sensitive topic."

"No, it's no problem. I love talking about Dad." Morgan insisted, "I can't remember much but what I do remember is filled with good times."

Robin nodded once more, for a moment, he felt frozen. What was he suppose to do now?

"And when we'd play that strategy game, he would always beat me even when I thought I was thinking ahead." Morgan continued, "I always got caught up in wondering about his moves that I completely forgot about mine."

"I know the feeling, becoming so paranoid that you spread your forces all over the place." Robin joined in.

"Yup! So then I tried topping off every sort of equipment I had but then I ran low for the rest of the campaign."

"Being crazy prepared is an art form, you know. Why do you think I pratically bought out every town we passed by during the war?"

"Yeah, I still remember your reserves policy." Morgan began imitating Robin's voice, "At least five of every weapon, everyone needs to carry a potion, and I will lecture you until it's branded on your skull!"

They two of them laughed together. For a moment, Robin wondered if anything had to change between them at all, when everything seemed nice the way it was. It was like master and apprentice, an older pupil and a younger one, or even just friends.

"Hey, Robin. Can I ask you something?"

Jolted by Morgan's suddenly serious tone, it took Robin a few moments to sit up, "Sure, what is it?"

"You...you don't need to try to act like my dad." she said softly, "It's selfish for me to want you to become someone else, but...I guess I just missed him and tried to push everything onto you."

"Nonsense." Robin's words sounded like the crack of a whip, "You didn't push anything onto me, I know how much effort it must have taken to keep all this to yourself. I haven't experienced your exact situation but I can relate on a certain level. But there is one thing that I've realized...your father and I...we aren't the same person, at least not completely."

"What?" Robin flinched at the surprise in Morgan's eyes.

"The Fell Dragon didn't exist in your time." he forced himself to continue, "Search your mind, Morgan, you and I both know that. I am Grima in a human's body who came to a different conclusion when given a second chance. But if Grima never existed, then neither would I. I think that you didn't just come from a different time, you come from a completely different chain of events. Perhaps in your world, manakete don't even exist, maybe it's a world that's completely different from this one. Perhaps this dramatic change is why you can't remember anything from your past."

There was a drawn out silence, Robin could almost see the gears turning in Morgan's head as her eyes widened.

"But...you act just like him." she whispered.

Robin drew in a sharp breath, almost before he realized what he was doing, he was out of his chair and kneeling in front of Morgan. He put his hands on her shoulder and she bent towards him. It was an act of comfort but it only served to make Robin more aware of just how close in age they appeared.

"Like I said, Morgan, I don't want to leave things the way they are. The Robin from your time was not the same person as I, but if we are truly so alike, then there is some connection." Robin's voice was strained, "I'll come clean, I don't know what to do. I've never thought about anything like this before. I've never thought about family or even relatives of any kind. But I would like to know what you think of all this."

Morgan's oversized sleeves were covering her face so Robin didn't know if she was crying or furious. She mumbled something but the cloth muffled the sound too much to be heard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Robin said.

"I said." Morgan removed her sleeves, she wasn't crying, instead she seemed to be struggling to hold back a grin, "You need a love life."

"What?"

"I mean it!" she couldn't hold back her smile, "You're, what, ten thousand years old or something? And you've never really had a family of any kind!" Her impish grin softened, "At least I have memories of my dad, but you don't even have something like that, do you?"

"That's not all true." Robin replied, still slightly reeling from the sudden change in the mood, "I had my grandfather for a while."

"You never said anything about your grandpa!" Morgan said indignantly.

"It's not a pretty picture, let's just say his end wasn't the most favorable one." Robin replied.

"I want to hear it!" Morgan demanded, bouncing up and down, but she quickly hushed up at a slight change in Robin's face, "But if you don't want to, it's alright."

"What? No." Robin sighed to himself, was he really becoming that easy to read? He'd just have to work on maintaining a neutral expression. "My grandfather, many people hated him, he did horrible things to humans. Originally, he did everything in the name of pride for manakete, but I think he might have veered off his motive at some point. Sometimes, the things you want just aren't pretty, and they're things that you're willing to shed blood to achieve. But he set a goal that would have never worked out, he lost sight of logic and pragmitism. And he never learned his lesson, not even by the third time around."

"Oh, that's...that's really sad." Morgan said.

"I'm not finished yet. I can't cover up for the mess that Grandfather made, but he was always did what he thought was best for me. I never knew my parents, so Grandfather raised me on his own. He was incredibly demanding, forcing many of his principals into me whether I liked it not; somethings stuck like the need to back up your words, other things, like manakete superiority fell a bit thin. But even though he pushed me in a direction of his liking, he still allowed me to explore my own interests. The manakete elders did not look kindly on my pratice in magic, but Grandfather always ignored them and encouraged my progress. You see, he was deeply involved in the creation of dragonstones, to him, nothing was better than finding a method to avoid using their energy." Robin said, a hint of fondness seeping into his voice. "But, his private life doesn't eclipse everything else that he did. I don't think anyone who's familiar with the things that he's done would want to hear it."

"Dragon stones...superiority." Morgan mumbled to herself, "Sounds so familiar."

"Go on." Robin encouraged, "Let's see how well you remember your history lessons."

"Something about magic...er...can you give me a hint?" Morgan asked sheepishly, "The way you say it, it sounds so personal."

"Remember, I'm an Earth Dragon." Robin offered, "Does that help?"

"Oh! Medeus!" Morgan beamed, "I got it right, didn't I? Your grandpa was...Medeus...oh..."

"Okay, enough about me." Robin shooed the topic away, he had been getting quite sentimental lately, he had no business sulking in his past. There was a time and place for that and now certaintly wasn't it. "Look at this, you are great at sidetracking people, young lady. How have you been?"

"I've been alright." Morgan grinned to prove it, "Miss Lucina's really been drilling me into swordplay, and I've been practicing with Cynthia when Miss Lucina doesn't have the time. I'm happy, Robin, I really am. I might not be able to get back my old memories, so I'd better get right to making new ones."

Robin couldn't believe his ears, it was amazing how quickly Morgan bounced back, it was almost inhuman.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Hm?"

"You'll still teach me magic and tactics, won't you?"

"Of course, why would I stop?"

Morgan put her forefinger to her chin in thought, "To be honest, I don't know what I can truly ask from you. I mean, you're already my teacher. I know what I would really want, but I'm trying to be realistic. If I don't, then I'll probably just end up causing you a bunch of grief."

"Morgan, you really need to learn how to sort through your levels of seriousness." Robin said, exasperated, "One moment, you're bouncing off the walls, then the next moment you become all somber." he smiled a little as Morgan giggled, "Look, let's forget about the details for a moment and see if things can work themselves out. It's safer to be pragmatic but I'm going to give a shot at being a super optimist in this case, alright?"

"Deal!" Morgan threw her arms up, "And you still should get a love life."

"I thought we were past that." Robin exclaimed.

"Nonsense! You need to live it up a little." Morgan insisted.

"Nope. Never going to happen." Robin made an X with his arms.

"Aw...why not?"

"There is no way I'm going through the whole 'I'm going to outlive everyone' speech." Robin was grinning but there was serious version of that statement resting in his mind. "Let's just say that I've lost my taste for that sort of thing."

"Since when?"

"Since when I was younger than you."

"Hey! You're grasping at straws!" Morgan threw stray piece of crumpled up paper at him, laughing all the while.

"Don't ruin the moment, Morgan." Robin caught the ball of paper and set it down on the corner of his desk.

"My dad managed it just fine." Morgan elbowed him, "And he's more or less like you."

"You'd be amazed how small things can change everything."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Morgan jumped to the door, "I'm going to tell everyone that you're joining a monastery."

Robin shook his head in amused exasperation as she raced out the door as fast as she had entered. They honestly were like peers, like fellow students who were able to joke about this sort of thing. Hadn't he showed this sort of casual affection to most of his comrades? Despite Morgan's hyperactive words, she had said that she knew what she would want if there were no strings attatched. By now, it was quite obvious that cheerfulness was her defense mechanism, but he still couldn't quite pinpoint how much of a factor it had just played into their conversation. Yes, they were very much like peers, peers in a very unique situation but peers none the less.

Robin sighed, he would have to see how things turned out. The laughter they were able to share helped, but it would never erase the cloud of uncertainty between them.


End file.
